gayylmaofandomcom-20200214-history
Dylan
Once upon a time, a person by the name of Dylan joined the server. They had only watched Dragon Knight, and were looking to get into other Toku. Unfortunately for them, they were 13, and joined just as the age limit was being implemented, promptly getting removed from the building. This was only the beginning. A few days later, he joined a server called Tokusatsu., which quite a few of the members of Toku Lounge were also a part of, and proceeded to use his extended vocabulary of swear words to curse out all the people from Toku Lounge. After both HP and Keb tried to explain, he seemingly calmed down and went silent. Shortly after, a mysterious user called SteveMiner joined the Lounge. This new person then proceeded to list all the information that Dylan had told about himself within the previous few hours while introducing himself, bringing up a massive red flag that read "Dylan." Normally, this would be enough considering that it was obviously the same person, but the ever kind Kim maintained that the new guy was innocent. Just as some were considering that maybe this was a new user, HP did what he did best and managed to detective out with barely any effort that it was literally Dylan's account with a different name and profile picture, evidenced by the fact that all his posts on Tokusatsu. were changing to the new name which he had used, proving without a doubt that it was Dylan being an idiot and trying to sneak in. At a later point, he was given the link to Radio Sentai Castranger by Keb, and was told by the many kind users there that Keb and co. were trolls. He messaged Wayy about this, telling them to block Keb for this reason. Wayy told Dylan that he did so, adding that since the entire Lounge were trolls, he blocked everyone. He then invited Dylan to a false Lounge, where he was soon set upon by 'hackers' Kebabbub and Kebabbub, who apparently hacked their way into the server despite the block. Dylan left, and as a place of refuge from this mess created the first Kamen Rider Friends, a server with a badly-placed W icon (which was later changed to Kuuga by Moa), in order to talk without being attacked. The rules were simple: No Kebbabbubs. That was it. There, he gathered a meagre following and talked about Rider. At least, that may be how it panned out in an alternate universe, but in reality this server was also a mess. A few incidents happened during the lifespan of this server. A key point early on involved HP, as all good stories do. While they were messing with Dylan in the server, HP posted a picture of a noose accompanied with the words "It's time." While HP intended this as a joke, Dylan took this at entire face value that HP was actually about to hang himself, and decided to call the police. Whether he actually called the police or not remains unknown, but it can be said that Dylan was very unhappy upon discovering that HP was still alive. While there were other incidents spread throughout, the most interesting thing was whenever Dylan would talk about himself, and a key point there was his tales of rejection. It was discovered that he's hated in his school due to his habit of stalking the girls who he likes. One specific girl he took a liking for rejected him, and so he decided to phone her using his mother's phone in order to get the inside scoop on why he was rejected, and the whole Lounge ended up watching as he phoned her multiple times, until eventually she answered and gave him the simple answer that he is weird as fuck. While Dylan tried to comprehend what these words meant, BRK decided to give Dylan a boost by putting Dylan in contact with his "girlfriend" who was secretly just him on an alt. This fake girlfriend talked to Dylan, learning that they occasionally hit people (not a good sign) and had ADD and Anger Issues. After recovering from the shocking revelation that he's a weirdo, Dylan went silent and at some point handed the ownership to Moa, who had the absolute genius idea of making everyone a mod at once, which lead to absolute chaos as everyone just exploited the hell out of it. This was a fun little while until Dylan came back. He flew into an almighty rage, swiftly banning Moa and all the other offenders, and desperately trying to repair the damage done to the server. With that, everything returned to a relative peace, with Dylan announcing that he had a girlfriend and cheering at the fact she liked the server. Later, Dylan flew into a panic upon finding his owner role in the server had been revoked, and demanded that whoever had it give it up immediately, never noticing that Vevvie had it and had no intentions of giving it back. Using it, Vevvie deleted the server, and Kamen Rider Friends was no more. But Dylan didn't give up, he created another server, called Dylan's Friends and HPLaserbeam, in which he was finally finished off, with the Lounge telling him that he was a lolcow and that he just existed to be laughed at, with Pot saying that he would go to hell. Dylan shrunk away at this, and banned everyone from his server, retreating and promising not to bother anyone any more. But this was most certainly not the end of Dylan. Months later, some people from the Lounge got a message from "Wayy", saying that an oncoming raid required them to retreat into a new server until it was over. This server turned out to mysteriously have the exact same channels and appearance as the Toku Lounge a certain SteveMiner had joined a few months prior. The true Wayy showed up and was absolutely pissed, and the imposter eventually lowered the facade, revealing himself as Dylan, and converting the fake Lounge into the second Kamen Rider Friends. This was the exact point where absolutely everything went to shit again. Everyone in the Lounge was beginning to get sick of him popping up every so often like he's Jason Vorhees or something, and they proceeded to get very angry at him. This lead to Dylan deciding that he has no friends in the world, and leaving his server. In an effort to get friends - girlfriends in fact, he decided to obtain a dakimakura (body pillow) some time later. Deciding which character to get was no easy feat for him or the other members as he first considered one of Hatsune Miku, followed by a trap (Astolfo from the Fate series) before finally stumbling on Megumi Jinno from Eromanga-sensei (the relation to the other two traps is beyond comprehension) who, given Dylan's situationis, perfectly fit him like a match made in heaven. Not fully convinced about her non-trap status, he tapped into the power of searching members in various servers and through the OZC server, DMed an unsuspecting natural_hype who happened to have a profile picture of the very character he was going to buy. He got his confirmation, and off he went to spend $20 on someone who liked dicks as a joke/recreational hobby. This despite having a fake girlfriend and a bad opinion of Madan Senki Ryukendo; natural_hype got roped into his Kamen Rider Friends II server in a second twist of fate (being that natural_hype came into the Lounge and declared having the dub to aforementioned show right when Fedora was talking about subtitling that show) hoping that he would make a new friend. Dragging him deeper into Dylan's deep dark hole, Vevvie introduced himself as someone who's 'helping Dylan' ever since he was spammed about HP breaking up with him (Dylan's sexuality is still a mystery) through the simple action of blocking him. Playing along, natural_hype decided to accentuate the facade of his PFP's character, stating he can be friends with "Megumin" but not with him. Some memes and discussion later, it was realised that he wasn't too bright. His crime? Streaming tokusatsu using KissAsian. That aside, however, he continued his attempt in making friends only to have everyone avoid him (apart from some 11 year old dude who called him a weirdo and watched tokusatsu. If you're reading this, CYCLONE!) Being on express shipping, Dylan got his newest friend soon enough pretending that Megumi is real so that she can talk to him and be friends with him. With this also came a new plot point in the story that's just heating up... Dylan had a gun. //This is hopefully the end of his server exploits for the time being, but Vevvie remains in contact with Dylan's girlfriend, and the epilogue is still being written as I type.